guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Battle Guide
Guild battle overview Guild battle is an event that takes place in a special instance, where 2 guilds fight against each other during 1 hour. This is not like PvP or PK, this event is pure teamwork and strategy. Starting the battle * Requirements: 50 Expansion points and 50 gold guild funds * Guild > War > Guild battle > Start a battle > Enter the ID of the opponent guild * The leader (deputy) of the opponent guild must to accept the battle * Gather guild members at the Crusade NPC - Luo Yang (...) then each guild member talk with the NPC to enter the instance (Ancient Thunderdome) * there are 5 minutes before the battle starts Instance description * 2 bases (one for each side) * each base has same buildings: Stage (main building), Chariot, Military, Pharmacy, Commercial * each base has same NPCs: Heal, Teleport, Food, Medicines and pet food suppliers, equipment repairer * 2 mining areas on each flank * a single and central flag area Each base is protected in the front outside by powerful guarding towers. Its have long range, protect own guild members in the effect area, have strong defense and deal huge damages against enemies. Battle chariots / tanks Chariots are special machines with certain functions during the guild battle. Its are the key to the victory and must be chosen wisely according with own strategy and enemy actions. Chariots can be obtained from own base NPC Chariot. Each chariot has its own unique ability. There are 5 chariots: Deforestor, Spirit, Element, Thunder and Heavy. At the start each guild can choose 2 chariots and only 2 can be used in the same time all the battle duration. These war machines are very hard to kill. * Deforestor - it can protect own members against enemy charriots negative effects ** light-green color on the top and of the AOE * Spirit Chariot - it can stun a large group of enemies for 3 seconds every 10 seconds ** grey color on the top and of the AOE * Element Chariot - it can blind a large group of enemies for 6 seconds every 10 seconds ** red color on the top and of the AOE * Thunder Chariot - it can silence a large group of enemies for 4 seconds every 10 seconds ** yellow color on the top and of the AOE * Heavy Chariot - it can destroy enemy buildings and chariots ** purple color on the top and of the AOE Upgrading chariots Mining is an important feature of the instance. No need special skills or tools to gather ores. There are 5 kind of ores, each one has the same color as the chariot it upgrades. In the mining area there is a NPC - give here the ores and after required quantity is supplied, from same NPC chariots can be upgraded to advanced and more powerful ones To exchange chariots by speaking with Ice Shang-Kuan requires a player who has good knowledge about its use during guild battle. It is recommended that only a single guild member to have the permission to do this sensitive action of exchanging chariots. Destroying the base Any good battle strategy must include a plan to destroy the enemy base. This task can be accomplished with an Heavy Chariot protected by an Element Chariot, both brought in the enemy base using a flank for movement and a "taxi". Capturing the flag This is another key for victory. Capturing the flag takes about 10 minutes and this can do by only one guild member. If this guild member is attacked, the capturing time is reset. Once captured, the Flag stays on the guild side for 10 minutes (it cannot be captured by the enemy). Then the Flag goes down and either side can again try to capture it. Tips and tricks * remember that guild battle is more teamwork and strategy than simple kill as much enemies as possible * the exchanging of information, as well as the communication and coordination between teams is critical during the battle, so keep the guild chat channel clean for this purpose * always use 2 chariots that complete and help each other. Change the type of the chariots if the battle requires ** Heavy Chariot + Element Chariot: for destroying enemy base and enemy chariots ** Element Chariot + Deforestor (if no enemy Heavy Chariot in the area): for the fights in the Flag area * the chariots have not own HP, its use the HP of the players who took them, so to avoid the losing of chariots: ** bring them back to the own base at the Heal NPC ** players who use them go in a safe area (by example between defense towers) then go out of chariots (by clicking the icon of the top-right buffs area) and in this way they can be healed by a Lotus. After they get full HP, they click on the chariots again and go back to the battle. Shaolin class is the best for using chariots * try to fight from outside the area of effect of the enemy Spirit, Element and Thunder chariots * an Element Chariot placed exactly on the Flag spot has devastating effects for other side. To fight against it requires a combination of Heavy Chariot + Element Chariot or Element Chariot + Deforestor and all teams attack the enemy Element Chariot * chariots are not very effective against enemy towers (if players who use Heavy Chariot have not high enough defense then the enemy towers destroy easily the chariots), but there are certain spots next by towers where ranged attackers can attack the towers and still remain outside the range of effect of them * try to send a high level Assassin inside the enemy base, so own guild will have enough information about what enemy is planning, especially what type of chariots the enemy will bring in the battle * if own guild has enough strong teams to block the access of the enemy to the mining areas then it is recommended to do it, considering that by doing this both flanks are under the own control Guild battle points * 1 point for 1 player kill * 500 points for destroying the enemy base * 200 points for every capture of the Flag * 250 points for every destroyed enemy chariot * 100 points for every destroyed enemy tower Battle titles: * Super Killer for the player with the most points from killing opponents * Super Flagman for the player with the most captures of the Flag * Treasure Hunt Expert for the player who gathered the most ores Each player who has participated at the guild battle (no matter of the result of the battle) gains 100 honor points. These points can be exchanged for items or guild contribution from the same Crusader NPC in Luo Yang. The players from the guild who lost the battle are turned into goats at the end of the event - they must walk all the way thru Luo Yang West - East street to the South Yan portal where there is a NPC (...) who abort the altered state of them.